The present invention relates generally to end sealed containers, and more particularly to a reinforced end sealed container which includes integral corner posts.
End sealed containers are difficult to close without damaging the contents of the container or otherwise weakening the container structure. The use of machines for closing such containers is not advisable since as many as 60% to 70% of the end sealed containers closed by machinery ultimately fail. New machinery for closing such containers has been designed but with little or no improvement in performance. However, end sealed containers are desirable since they generally use less material than containers that are closed by other methods, and, such containers if properly designed, can be closed and sealed rapidly and safely. Accordingly, the invention disclosed herein is designed to make the closing of end sealed containers practical and reliable.
End sealed containers are well known in the prior art as illustrated by the various constructions shown in the following prior art patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,110 discloses an end seal carton wherein the closure flaps 27 are either adhered or stapled in the closed position. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,233 discloses a construction wherein end seal flaps 10, 14, 18 and 22 are used to close both the top and bottom of the container. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,170 discloses a modified construction wherein end seal flaps 18,19 and 31,32 are used to close the ends of the container. These references are exemplary of the various constructions disclosed in the prior art, however in no instance does the prior art teach a reinforced construction substantially as disclosed herein.